


Пока ты спал

by Savarna_Scaramouche, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Тони кое в чем признается Стиву, пока тот спит. Вот только на самом деле Стив не спит.





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [while you were sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293385) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



Команда давно разошлась по спальням, и Тони, вообще-то, стоило бы последовать их примеру и отправиться к себе в пентхаус, а не сидеть в пустой гостиной, разглядывая уснувшего у него на груди Капитана Америку. На плече было бы удобнее, но у Стива, как выяснилось, кинк на реактор и целый альбом акварельных и угольных набросков в качестве доказательства любви.

— Твой реактор меня успокаивает, — признался он однажды. — Он часть тебя. Очень важная часть.

Своего ответа Тони не запомнил — за столько лет колкости начали слетать с языка почти машинально — зато в памяти хорошо отложилось, как после того разговора он закрылся в мастерской и долго пытался успокоиться, изредка прижимая ладони к пылающим щекам.

— Твою мать, — стряхнув воспоминания, сухо произносит Тони. — Похоже, я основательно запал на тебя, Роджерс.

Собственные, прозвучавшие в пустой комнате, слова внезапно пугают. Тони дёргается, но ничего особенного не происходит: не вспыхивает яркий свет, Мстители с криком «Попался!» не выпрыгивают из-за телевизора, а Стив по-прежнему крепко спит.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько было проще, когда мы друг друга ненавидели, — спустя несколько минут снова заговаривает Тони. — Я хотя бы знал, как себя вести, — хмыкает он и, не сдержавшись, осторожно убирает упавшую на лоб светлую прядь.

Видимо, почувствовав прикосновение, Стив хмурится и глубоко вздыхает.

— А самое паршивое знаешь что? — понизив голос почти до шёпота, продолжает Тони. — Я понятия не имею, с какого перепуга мы вдруг решили, что пора закопать топор и протянуть… как её там… оливковую ветвь. Нет, это хорошо, это сработало, помогло нам стать настоящей командой и всё такое, но…

Тони замолкает, разглядывая голубоватые блики от реактора не щеке мирно спящего Стива.

— В общем, меня занесло, как всегда, — тяжело сглатывает он. — Поначалу старался не принимать близко к сердцу: в конце концов, только идиот не повёлся бы на такое тело. Думал, со временем успокоюсь, отпустит…

Тони закрывает глаза и на выдохе заканчивает:

— Не отпустило. Дело ведь не в том, что ты сексуальнее всех порнозвёзд вместе взятых, а в том, что ты саркастичная, патологически уверенная в своей правоте заноза в заднице. С тобой просто невозможно не спорить, и временами я ловлю себя на мысли, что с удовольствием провёл бы так всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ты интересный, добрый и такой, сука, заботливый, что скулы сводит. Над чувством юмора я бы ещё, конечно, поработал, но само его наличие уже радует. Могло быть и хуже, согласись?

Пристально следя за реакцией, Тони свободной рукой бережно проводит по волосам Стива.

— Ты замечательный, — мягко говорит он. — Жаль с самооценкой беда. Она у тебя застряла где-то на уровне подросткового периода. Жить не мешает, нет? Ты же из-за неё и половины про себя не знаешь, а если и знаешь, то не веришь. Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь скажу это в лицо, но нам всем здорово повезло с тобой, Стив. Блядь. Я умею влюбляться в правильных людей, талант у меня такой, знаешь ли… Сначала Пеппер, теперь ты. С тобой, правда, сложнее — бесишь чаще. Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько раз в день мне хочется свернуть тебе шею, — Тони запинается. — В общем-то, я тоже не могу. Слишком часто, по-моему. Надо будет прикинуть как-нибудь. И всё равно я рад, что так вышло, понимаешь?

Тони снова замолкает, и какое-то время в комнате стоит абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая только звуком их дыхания.

— Да вашу ж мать, — недовольно произносит он, поняв, что от долгого неподвижного сидения ноги окончательно онемели. — Чёрт.

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить всё ещё спящего Стива, Тони медленно отодвигается в сторону, затем осторожно пытается встать, но колени подгибаются, и он оседает на пол.

— Зашибись, — доверительно сообщает ковру Тони, не спеша поднимается, стараясь поменьше шуметь, оглядывается в поисках одеяла и вдруг чувствует, как Стив сжимает его запястье, не давая двинуться с места.

В первую секунду тело буквально деревенеет от испуга. Сдержав готовое сорваться с языка ругательство, Тони оборачивается, намереваясь извиниться за то, что разбудил, но наткнувшись на счастливую улыбку и чересчур сияющий взгляд, понимает, что прокололся и извинениями уже не отделаться.

— Я тут… — откашлявшись, неуверенно говорит он — собирался тебе одеяло поискать.

— Это правда? — не даёт сбить себя с толку Стив. — То, что ты сейчас сказал — правда?

«Спокойно, — мысленно твердит Тони, — спокойно. Он улыбается, видишь? Улыбка — это хороший признак. Хотя, конечно, возможны варианты: либо Роджерс действительно рад, либо отвлекает внимание, чтобы потом хорошенько отмутузить».

— Тони? — подталкивает Стив.

— Да, — поводит плечами Тони. — В смысле, правда.

Ладонь на его запястье сжимается крепче.

— То есть ты, — не унимается Стив, — действительно в меня влюблен?

— Да, — чуть резче, чем следовало, бросает Тони.

— Господи, поверить не могу, — смеясь, качает головой Стив и с силой дёргает его за руку, так что Тони, не успев сориентироваться, буквально падает ему на колени. — Такое стоило подслушать.

— Мог бы, кстати, предупредить, что проснулся, я бы хоть… — хмуро начинает Тони, но сбивается, когда Стив ласково проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке.

— Я тоже не сразу сообразил, что проснулся, — признается тот. — А потом было уже поздно.

Коротко кивнув, Тони наклоняется вперед и прижимается лбом ко лбу Стива.

— Судя по реакции, ты не собираешься ни надрать мне задницу, ни вышвырнуть из команды, — резюмирует он.

— Я бы никогда не вышвырнул тебя из команды.

— Не зарекайся.

— Тони… — предупреждающе начинает Стив.

— Слушай, я не мастер красивых признаний и понимаю, как это всё выглядит со стороны, — неуверенно говорит Тони, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Так что если собираешься меня отшить, то лучше…

— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь тебя… отшить? — перебивает Стив и неторопливо проводит кончиками пальцев по его шее. — Я собираюсь прожить с тобой долгую счастливую жизнь. Если мы не переубиваем друг друга, конечно.

— Серьёзно? — на всякий случай уточняет Тони, чувствуя, как от прикосновения мурашки бегут по спине. — Отличный план.

— Мне тоже нравится, — с улыбкой признается Стив и неуверенно целует его сначала в подбородок, в щёку и наконец в губы.

Тони хрипло стонет и давит ему на плечи, заставляя откинуться на спинку дивана, прижимается ближе и, обхватив Стива за затылок, притягивает к себе.

— Очень нравится, — обжигая дыханием шею, шепчет Стив, поднимается выше, прикусывает ухо. — Очень.

— Аминь, — произносит Тони и снова целует его в губы.


End file.
